


ending.

by verboseEmpath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseEmpath/pseuds/verboseEmpath
Summary: this is for the homestuck artists interpretation event! simply a short shot of kanrose in a bar years after some serious stuff happened. full description in the notes.





	ending.

**Author's Note:**

> **before i get started this story is completely stand alone so even if i end up writing a longfic it doesnt matter**  
> so basically this would kinda be an epilogue for a xmen-type au longfic?? the past isnt discussed in detail in this short story but it is hinted at. kanaya is a healer vampire and rose is a powerful seer. its been years since The Action Happened but the whole world still knows who rose and kan are and they are just trying to take a break and have a night out with out too much drama. [in the long fic more characters would exist. prolly all strilondes and their partners. yea.]  
> but yeah enjoy this snippet. its cute

After everything they had been through, Kanaya found it odd that this was the strangest she’d ever felt. Perhaps it was the atmosphere--the electronic music vibrated in the air and took on a sort of hypnotic quality when paired with the flashing lights scattered throughout the nightclub.

She had never been to a nightclub before. She was still deciding whether she liked it or not. It was total darkness and absolute light simultaneously. Ha, Kanaya laughed to herself. Just like Rose. 

Rose herself was nearby, sipping a colorful martini with an undoubtedly just as colorful name. Her eyes flashed electric violet with each pass of a strobe, her skin bleached white in the light/darkness. She had some poor soul cornered, undoubtedly terrifying them with talk of the perilous future and unwielding past. Kanaya could only hope the music was loud enough to blur some of the girl’s words.

Drinking only made her foresight more unstable. More chaotic.

Kanaya could remember times back at the Academy when Rose would wake the entire hall screaming and rambling about some horrid vision she’d seen, fueled by the half-empty bottle of vodka Kanaya would always find nearby. Yes, unstable and chaotic indeed.

Kanaya shook her head. It wasn’t fair to dwell on that part of Rose’s past. The girl, the woman, that is, that stood not ten feet away from her had learned moderation some time ago. Or so Kanaya hoped.

Not that Rose wasn’t traumatizing the person she was still conversing with. That was still a completely well-founded worry. 

Kanaya tapped away at the wooden bar top, pointed and black acrylic nails making a pleasant sound on the waxy surface. She was entertaining the idea of saving Rose’s victim by stealing her love away for a breath of fresh air outside. 

“Sylph?”

She thought she’d dreamed it, but Kanaya looked up to see the bartender shaking a mixer while making direct eye contact with her. Unfortunate.

“I’m sorry, but you must be confused--”

The bartender slammed the mixer down, grabbed a glass, and proceeded to pour the drink with a flourish. “I’m not confused,” she said, sliding the drink to Kanaya with a smile, “You’re the Sylph of Space. Hard to get you mixed up with anyone else.”

Kanaya accepted the drink with a hesitant smile, knowing well that she wasn’t going to drink it. “I go by Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam.”

“Interesting. Good name; it suits you.” 

“Thanks?”

The bartender leaned in as if to divulge some great secret. “Is that really her? The Seer?” She was pointing to Rose, none too subtly at that. They should have expected at least one person to recognize them; with so many people crowded into the club, the odds were not on their side. But there was something in the bartender’s tone that set Kanaya at unease. 

“I’m not sure this is--”

But the bartender was already ahead of herself. “Is it true she was responsible for that city in… Where was it? Italy? Was she really the one that destroyed it?”

Kanaya pushed the untouched drink back to the woman with finality. “I think we will be leaving now.”

She wasn’t sure if the bartender called after her; there was no way to hear over the cacophony of noise once Kanaya left her seat at the bar. Public encounters were never fun, but they were unavoidable. It was unsettling to think that some strangers knew Kanaya’s own face better than she did. Things had obviously quieted down in the last few years, but it was still difficult to go out without a fuss.

Kanaya stopped in her tracks. Had she really turned her back on Rose long enough for her to disappear from the area entirely? Yes, of course the answer was yes. She bit her lip, worrying it as she tended to do when anxious. She supposed she could try to sniff her out, but her senses were dulled in the chaos of the nightclub. 

Gods. She knew this had been a bad idea. Rose believed herself to have a control of her alcoholism. It was the only reason Kanaya had agreed to bring her here tonight. But what if the environment was just too triggering? Oh gods, what if something happened to that person she was talking to. Or even worse, what if--

“Hey.”

Kanaya jumped. A slim cool hand was on her shoulder. 

“Rose.” Relief flooded Kanaya’s body, as did the shame of mistrusting Rose.

Kanaya’s wife stood eye-to-eye with her, a gentle flush in her face and a smirk tugging at her black-stained lips. Even after a night of drinking, not a bit of it was smudged. Of course.

“You can stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking right now, Kanaya. I was only making sure that young man was not crying after he pardoned himself to take a call I know he did not receive.”

Kanaya blanched. “Oh gods, what did you say to him?”

Rose’s mouth parted in a glittering smile. “Nothing to write home about.”

Kanaya rolled her eyes, but offered her arm out to Rose, who took it readily. 

The pair of them sauntered out of the club, arm and arm, drawing more than a few eyes but only keeping the attention of those with a low blood-alcohol content. Even they paid no interest after the couple left the building. 

They stepped into their car--a nice vehicle, but nothing too flashy. Kanaya waited to turn it on.

Rose looked lovely in the dark, illuminated only by the street lamp they were parked under. She was blinking slowly, tiring from the drinks and socializing. Her snow-white hair clung at her damp temples and the nape of her neck, the rest of it falling carelessly around her face. 

“Like what you see?” Rose hummed, not breaking eye contact with Kanaya as she buckled her seat belt. 

Kanaya blushed. She married the woman and she still makes her blush. “That depends. Do you like what you see?” 

“I see everything, darling,” Rose replied with equal snark, “yet you are somehow the one thing that makes me the happiest.” Her tone softened at the end, and she leaned in to brush her lips against Kanaya’s. 

“I believe I can relate. At least to half of that statement. But only if you stop terrorizing strangers!”

“Hmm, I think I would rather kiss you again.”

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should really write a long fic for this! thank u for reading :O


End file.
